ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Elsa's Musical Jam
Elsa's Musical Jam is a suggested TV series that could be a spin-off to the Disney Infinity game series and air on Disney Junior. March 2 2015 This is similar to Ernie's World from Sesame Street's Music Maker and ''Play with Me Sesame ''in which young audiences can sing along to various Disney songs. Plus, it will also include Hanna-Barbera-like sound effects. Cast * Elsa (voiced by Idina Menzel) - the hostess and lead electric guitarist who suggests her friends to sing a Disney song, join her in the singing, or gets to sing by herself. She usually interrupts the others' songs by replacing one word with another * Rapunzel (voiced by Mandy Moore) - the one who plays the piano * Mickey Mouse (voiced by Bret Iwan) the one who plays the Drum set * Donald Duck (voiced by Tony Anselmo) the one who plays the Saxophone * Stitch (voiced by Chris Sanders) - the uncontrollable alien who also plays the electric guitar. * Fa Mulan (voiced by Ming-Na Wen) the one who plays bass, and tuba * Anna (voiced by Kristen Bell) - Elsa's younger sister who is asked to bring out some items for her to interrupt others' songs then suddenly gets exhausted, but occasionally joins her and her friends in singing. Episode *Season 1 #Episode 101: Let's Jam *Songs performed *Guests *Original air date #Episode 102: Dance to the music *Songs performed *Guests *Original air date #Episode 103: singing day *Songs performed *Guests *Original air date #Episode 104: sounds hear *Songs performed *Guests *Original air date #Episode 105: welcome jazz *Songs performed *Guests *Original air date #Episode 106: Let's rock and roll *Songs performed *Guests *Original air date #Episode 107: Beat to feet *Songs performed *Guests *Original air date #Episode 108: Animal Talk *Songs performed *Guests *Original air date #Episode 109: camp Music *Songs performed *Guests *Original air date #Episode 110:Bass Line *Songs performed *Guests *Original air date #Episode 111:lights camera Music *Songs performed *Guests *Original air date #Episode 112: songBirds *Songs performed *Guests *Original air date #Episode 113: the hear of music *Songs performed *Guests *Original air date *Season 2 #Episode 201: The Music Monster *Songs performed *Guests *Original air date #Episode 202: Silly Show *Songs performed *Guests *Original air date #Episode 203: Dance Party *Songs performed *Guests *Original air date #Episode 204:Carnival of Animals *Songs performed *Guests *Original air date #Episode 205:Chirstmas music *Songs performed *Guests *Original air date #Episode 206: Marching Band *Songs performed *Guests *Original air date #Episode 207:Peter and the wolf *Songs performed *Guests *Original air date #Episode 208: Love Songs *Songs performed *Guests *Original air date #Episode 209: Elsa's Birthday Party *Songs performed *Guests *Original air date #Episode 210: Season music *Songs performed *Guests *Original air date #Episode 211: everyday of music *Songs performed *Guests *Original air date #Episode 212: learn about music *Songs performed *Guests *Original air date #Episode 213: Wedding band *Songs performed *Guests *Original air date *Season 3 #Episode 301: #Episode 302: #Episode 303: #Episode 304: #Episode 305: #Episode 306: #Episode 307: #Episode 308: #Episode 309: #Episode 310: #Episode 311: #Episode 312: #Episode 313: Elsa's Big Band Concert Gallery Elsa_Disney_Infinity.png|Elsa Rapunzel_DI_Render.png|Rapunzel Mickey2.png|Mickey Mouse Donald2.png|Donald Duck Stitch_Disney_Infinity_Render2.png|Stitch Anna_Disney_Infinity.png|Anna Mulan Disney INFINITY-1-.png|Fa Mulan Category:Disney INFINITY Category:Frozen Category:Tangled Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Donald Duck Category:Disney Junior Category:Disney Junior (TV Channel) Category:TV Series Category:Kids Shows